


watch my back, i'm going in

by fliick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, asahi is my favorite character in this fic, i peaked with the humor in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliick/pseuds/fliick
Summary: Asahi raises an eyebrow. “Not that I’m complaining, but I thought your main plan was to getmeto meet people?”“Screw that, I’ve gotta date him, Asahi!”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 195





	watch my back, i'm going in

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt that char gave me a while back of "do you come here often?" "well i work here, so yes"  
> this is only the second time i've written daisuga so i apologize in advance
> 
> merry early christmas char i made this for u  
> and ofc thank u to riley for glancing over this trainwreck of a fic  
> i've found that asahi and suga's friendship is one of my favorite things to write
> 
> anyway here u go char u can finally read it ur welcome

Koushi likes to think he’s firm. Not buff or anything, but firm.  
He works part-time at a flower shop, so it’s not like he needs big strong muscles to arrange flowers, but he’s got enough strength to carry bags of soil around.

But when his best friend Asahi shows up to eat lunch with him, Koushi can’t help but be a _little_ jealous of Asahi’s broad shoulders.  
Asahi’s just naturally built, and Koushi’s just naturally a twig.

Asahi works at a senior dog sanctuary and spends a lot of time carrying dogs around, though he works out regularly.  
He’s definitely what Koushi would consider buff; Koushi’s even seen Asahi unintentionally scare away kids because he’s so big and muscular.

Asahi, of course, is about as scary as a puppy once you actually meet him.

Koushi thinks all this whilst sitting across from Asahi in a fast food restaurant while they’re on lunch break.

Asahi, sweet, responsible Asahi, is actually working on his animal science homework in the middle of a grimey fast food restaurant.

Koushi thinks it’s such a damn shame that Asahi doesn’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend, because he would be the kind of guy anyone would be proud to take home.  
The poor guy is far too modest to ask anyone out first though, and he spends so much time studying and being a diligent student that he rarely meets people.

In highschool, Koushi invited Asahi to a Homecoming party and the guy turned him down and apparently spent that night reading up on the biology of turtles. (He sent Koushi a picture of a Leatherback Turtle’s teeth and Koushi is now terrified of them.)

One time, Koushi accidentally overheard a girl asking Asahi out on a date. She didn’t say it so directly, of course, she more or less just asked him to come hang out with her at the mall that weekend.

Asahi, the lovable idiot, turned her down and when Koushi asked him about it later, Asahi admitted that it was because there was an animal documentary on that night that he didn’t want to miss.

What a guy.

Of course, Koushi himself hasn’t had what he’d call an _interesting_ love life (as in, he’s only dated two people, both of which dumped him), so he can hardly talk, but Asahi hasn’t dated anyone since Koushi met him in elementary school.

Koushi begins plotting Operation Get Asahi A Date in the back of his mind.

“Suga, please stop whatever you’re planning,” Asahi warns, breaking Koushi out of his thoughts.  
He’s still got his pencil in his hand, looking suspiciously at Koushi.

Koushi sips on his soda nonchalantly. “Whatever do you mean, my dear friend?”

Asahi sits up, neatly sets his pencil down in the gutter of his open animal science book.  
“You get that look whenever you’re planning something that will definitely end in disaster.”

Koushi scoffs, “You don’t _know_ that it’ll end in disaster because you always shoot it down before we can _try_ it.”

“I shoot it down for good reason,” Asahi retorts, dipping a couple french fries in ketchup. “That one time in our junior year of highschool was enough.”

Koushi doesn’t think that was _his_ fault.  
The fire wasn’t _supposed_ to happen, and besides, they remodeled the bathroom afterwards, and it looks so much cleaner now.  
Koushi did them a favor, if anything.

Though, the suspension _was_ embarrassing and probably more trouble than it was worth.  
Oh well. Koushi got to be the coolest person in class for a while after his suspension was lifted.

“I’m just worried about my best friend,” Koushi says with a dramatic lilt, “I’m afraid you’ll be alone forever, passing up all the opportunities that could have been.”

It’s Asahi who scoffs this time. “I’m not unhappy being single, you know.”

“But _I’m_ unhappy that you’re single.”

“Suga, I think you’re unhappy that _you’re_ single,” Asahi points out, raising an eyebrow.

“Asahi, if I can’t get a boyfriend, you have to do it for me.”

“Please don’t live vicariously through my nonexistent love life.”

“I am literally _begging_ you to go out and meet people.”

Asahi chuckles lightly, but returns to his homework with a playful eyeroll.  
They sit in silence for a moment, Koushi eating Asahi’s fries.

After a moment, Asahi mumbles without looking up, “Hey, did you know elephant shrews are more closely related to elephants than shrews?”

Koushi breathes a laugh. “I don’t know what that is, Asahi.”

Asahi shows him a picture and Koushi thinks that it’s absolutely impossible for an animal less than a foot tall to be related to an elephant.

They’re walking out of their last afternoon class when Suga gets the idea to come to Asahi’s gym. He’s been there a couple times to meet Asahi, but he’s never actually trained there before.

Asahi furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “But why?”

“What, you don’t want me to? I don’t work today, after all.”

Asahi fidgets with the strap of his backpack. “What are you planning, Suga? I thought I told you to stop that earlier.”

“I’m gonna help you meet people,” Koushi says bluntly.  
Asahi immediately deflates.

“Are you sure _you_ don’t wanna meet people?” Asahi groans, but leads the way towards the off-campus community gym.

Koushi shrugs. “I mean, sure, it’s for me too. It’s for both of us. You can meet people, I can meet people, I can get buff in the meantime.”

Asahi snorts at that, cracking a smile. “Fine, but don’t embarrass me.”

“Oh, I’ll embarrass you so hard.”

The gym isn’t as crowded as Koushi would have thought for a Friday afternoon.  
Asahi knows exactly where he’s going, taking strides towards the back of the gym. In contrast, Koushi blindly follows him like a puppy, glancing around at the few people working out.

Most of the people in the gym are pretty muscular, Koushi thinks. Which only makes him feel awkward for practically being a noodle in comparison. Maybe he should start bench pressing soil bags at the flower shop.

“Asahi!” a voice calls, bringing Koushi attention back. “You’re early today!”

A man about as tall as Asahi with wild, styled up dual-tone hair approaches them, the biggest grin on his face that Koushi’s ever seen. He’s all muscle; Koushi thought Asahi was buff, but this guy feels like the definition of the word.

Asahi smiles back with a small wave. “My friend wanted to come check out the gym. That okay?”  
He gestures toward Koushi and Koushi raises his hand awkwardly in greeting.

The man’s grin somehow gets wider as he exclaims, “Of course! The more the merrier!”  
He takes a step towards Koushi and extends his hand. “I’m Koutarou Bokuto, nice to meet you!”

Koushi takes it and uncomfortably shakes hands with a man who has a far firmer grip than he does. “Koushi Sugawara.”

Bokuto puts a hand on his hip as he steps back.  
“If you wanna work out yourself, that’s cool, but one of our trainers should be somewhere around here if you prefer that,” he says to Koushi, then turns to Asahi. “Gimme a sec. ‘Mgonna grab some water from the back and then we can start.”

Asahi nods as Bokuto disappears behind a wall for employees.  
Koushi takes a moment to glance around the gym again and really take everything in.

“Bokuto’s my personal trainer,” Asahi explains, “He’s a good guy, if a little eccentric and excitable. He’s fun to be around, I think.”

Koushi hums in acknowledgement.

“Um,” Asahi begins, and waits for Koushi to turn to him to keep going, “Since you’re kinda new to working out, it might be good to get a trainer for a while. So you don’t accidentally push yourself, I mean.”

“Okay, sure.”

“I mean, even though I’ve been going here for a while, I still prefer Bokuto to keep an eye on me anyway. It’s just safer that way. Wouldn’t wanna pull a muscle or worse.”

“Yeah.”

“Of course, once you get used to it, you can go ahead and do it yourself, it’s really up to you. Just don’t hurt yourself.”

Koushi scoffs. “Asahi, stop acting like we’re about to jump out of a plane or something. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m just looking out for you.”

Koushi slaps him on the back affectionately. “Yes, yes, thank you mom.”

As they’re standing around, a figure catches Koushi’s eye off to the side of the room.

He’s broad and muscular, though not quite as much as Bokuto (though, Koushi thinks Bokuto is maybe the strongest person he’s ever seen).  
Deep brown hair, and not particularly tall. He seems less sociable and outright than Bokuto, but not unapproachable.

Frankly, he doesn’t stand out much. It’s a wonder how he caught Koushi’s eye.  
Must be the muscles. Koushi would be lying if he wasn’t a _little_ attracted to muscles.

“That’s Daichi Sawamura,” Asahi suddenly says with a knowing grin, nudging Koushi’s side. “He’s a trainer here.”

Koushi catches a glance of his face in the mirror and oh boy. Oh no he’s hot. Oh no.  
Big brown eyes. Extremely sweet face.  
Koushi swallows.

Asahi clears his throat. “He’s single. Just in case you were wondering. You were, but just in case.”

Well, Koushi’s not _great_ at flirting, but he’s good at being confident. Or putting on a confident face, at the very least.

“Watch my back,” Koushi says without looking away, “I’m going in.”  
“What.”  
“That man is gonna be mine.”

“Suga, I cannot express this enough, _please_ do not do something that will get us kicked out.”  
“Flirting is not going to get us kicked out, Asahi.”  
“So you say. Have fun, but, like, not too much.”

Koushi approaches without a greeting and jumps right into flirting. Confidence and all.

“Hey, you come here often?” he says in the smoothest voice he can muster despite blushing.

Sawamura looks up from where he’s setting weights on a rack and scoffs a laugh.  
“Well, I work here, so yes.”

Shit.

Koushi clears his throat. “So, uh, I came in with my friend Asahi. I’m Koushi Sugawara. Asahi calls me Suga.”

Sawamura smiles and it’s so sweet, Koushi’s heart might have skipped a beat.  
“Can I call you that?”

“You can call me anything you want.”

Sawamura laughs as he says, “I’m Daichi Sawamura. Most people just call me Daichi.”

Koushi offers his hand to shake as he echoes, “Can I call you that?”

In one flawlessly swift movement, Daichi pulls out his phone, sets it in Koushi’s hand and answers, “You can call me _anytime_ you want.”

Oh, dammit, he’s _good_.  
Koushi can’t hold back his giggles.

As they exchange numbers, Daichi says, “I’m done for today, but I do personal training sessions over the weekend.”

With a wink, Daichi turns and disappears into the back.  
Koushi has butterflies in his stomach.

He finds his way back to Asahi and Bokuto. Asahi’s running on one of the treadmills near a huge window and Bokuto supervises him.

Koushi waits until Asahi finishes his run and Bokuto drapes a towel over his shoulders and disappears in the back again to talk.

“So, you talk to him?” Asahi asks, sitting down on a bench, wiping his sweat.

Koushi stands in front of him, hands on his hips. “Just you wait, sweet Asahi.”

Asahi raises an eyebrow. “Not that I’m complaining, but I thought your main plan was to get _me_ to meet people?”

“Screw that, I’ve gotta date him, Asahi!”  
“I’m not gonna stop you. Have fun.”  
“Oh, I’ll have fun alright.”  
“Please don’t say it like that.”

Koushi stands in the entrance of the gym awkwardly, glancing around.  
For as confident as he presented himself and for how hard he flirted yesterday, he’s fairly nervous today.

Bokuto notices him standing at the doors first and waves him over excitedly.

“Hey! You’re Asahi’s friend! Sugawara, right?” Bokuto greets with his hands on his hips. “You lookin’ to work out?”

Koushi swallows. It’s not that he’s _not_ here to work out, but he can’t exactly tell Bokuto he’s mostly here to aggressively flirt.

“Yeah! I set up a session with Daichi,” Koushi says, scratching the back of his neck.

Bokuto beams. “Oh, yeah! Daichi mentioned that! He’s in the back, I’ll go grab him!”

Without another word, Bokuto disappears behind the employee wall.  
Koushi spends a few awkward minutes standing still, twiddling his thumbs.  
His phone beeps in his pocket so he pulls it out, silences it, and opens up the message from Asahi.

›› Suga, look at this dog!!  
›› His name is Cheese Puff

Koushi taps on the sent image. It’s a dog lying on a plush dog bed with a couple stuffed animals around him..  
The dog is orange-golden with an elderly white face, and he’s absolutely adorable. And fluffy.  
Koushi snorts.

‹‹ He looks like u if u were a dog

›› In that I’m adorable or that I look old??  
›› It better not be the latter Suga.

‹‹ (:

›› On that note, I would like to once again reiterate  
›› Do not,  
›› I repeat  
›› DO NOT,  
›› Do anything that will get you in trouble while you’re there today

‹‹ It’s a gym?? What could I possibly do???

›› And that highschool bathroom was just a bathroom  
›› I’m warning you

‹‹ I like to think I’ve come a long way from trash fires Asahi

›› You threw eggs at your RA’s car last April????

‹‹ That was a choice not an accident  
‹‹ And it was April Fools!!!!

›› That doesn’t make it better  
›› I have to work now, please I am begging you to behave

‹‹ What are u even worried abt I’m always well behaved

Koushi catches movement out of the corner of his eye and pockets his phone when Daichi appears from behind the wall.  
He’s wearing a different outfit than yesterday. Yesterday, he had been wearing a loose t-shirt with some shorts but he’s wearing a tank top today.

The tank top is tight on his chest, too.  
Koushi can see the muscle clearly.  
He _knows_ he’s eyeing up Daichi’s torso, but he’s having trouble pulling his eyes away this time.

Koushi swallows and tries to not look at his arms-  
Too late; He risks a glance and _damn_ , Daichi’s almost about as buff as Bokuto.

He hasn’t even started working out, but Koushi’s already sweating.

“Hey, Suga,” Daichi greets as he approaches.

“Nice ass- ABS. NO, FUCK, I MEAN-”

Koushi shoves any words that could possibly come out of his mouth back in before anything else can come out.

It wasn’t even voluntary, it just poured from Koushi’s brain directly to his tongue without any filter.

Koushi’s wondering about his odds at spontaneous combustion.

Daichi’s cackling though - so hard, in fact, that he’s having trouble catching a breath.  
He’s wiping away tears in his eyes when he’s finally able to calm his giggling.

Koushi’s not even sure if he should open his mouth, but he does anyway.  
“I was going to say arms. Just to be clear. Not that that’s any better.”

Daichi starts howling again.

They’ve only been working out for around thirty minutes, but Koushi has caught himself looking at Daichi’s muscles at least seven separate times.

Daichi’s caught him at least three times in those seven and each time, Koushi squeaked out a pathetic laugh and awkwardly continued with his training.

He wonders how he ever pulled off the first time they met without being such a trainwreck that he is today.

Daichi doesn’t seem too phased by Koushi’s disastrous blunder earlier, and Koushi’s thankful for that, because Koushi himself _definitely_ is.

“You’re doing pretty good, considering this is your first time,” Daichi comments with a grin.

Koushi clears his throat and the twenty-five pound dumbbells suddenly feel heavier.  
“I work at a flower shop. I’m not used to really heavy lifting, but bags of soil can be pretty heavy.”

Daichi chuckles as he leans a little closer to where Koushi’s standing. “A flower shop, huh? That explains why you smell so nice.”

Koushi’s brain is quickly short-circuiting. He doesn’t even know the _meaning_ of the word confidence anymore.

“W-well, I mean, I can’t really compare to you, of course,” Koushi stammers, “Your muscles, I mean.”  
Koushi bites his tongue, hoping it’ll help filter the flow of stupidity coming out of his mouth.

But Daichi just barks a laugh. “I’ve had a lot of training, so it’s only natural. You’ll get there in time. Do you want to try some crunches?”

Koushi sets down the dumbbells with a (poorly contained) grunt.  
“Crunches?”

Daichi gestures with his arms as he explains, “They’re like sit-ups. They work your abs. It’s a bit hard at first, but it gets easier with time.”

Koushi wipes the sweat from his forehead.  
“Hard for most people, but easy for you. Right, Mr. Muscles?”

Did he just say that out loud?  
Koushi inwardly cringes at himself.

“I’ll do them with you, if you want,” Daichi offers with a shrug.

“I doubt you need the workout with how buff you already are,” Koushi jokes playfully as he crosses his arms.

“I can always workout. Besides, it’s a chance for me to show off,” Daichi flirts, putting a hand on his hip.

Dammit. He’s so much better at this than Koushi.

Koushi rolls his eyes with a smile. “You being in the general vicinity is already you showing off.”

“Well it seems to be working. You already said I have a nice ass,” Daichi says with a smirk, “And abs. And arms. All at the same time.”

Koushi’s face instantly burns up.  
“My flirting is a work in progress.”

“Oh, so we’re acknowledging the flirting now?” Daichi raises an eyebrow.

“ _You_ started it when you gave me your number. It’s hard to not call that flirting,” Koushi elbows Daichi in the chest.  
He does it a little harder than he means to, but Daichi’s chest is so solid, he doubts Daichi even feels it.

Daichi flashes his teeth as he snickers. “I’m pretty sure _you_ started it with asking if I come here often as the first thing you said to me.”

Koushi’s face is hot and he’s sweating again.  
“Like I said, work in progress.”

“Careful,” Daichi teases, “You’re gonna overheat with all that blushing.”

Koushi sputters absolute gibberish as Daichi laughs.

When he’s later seeing Koushi off at the doors to the gym, Daichi offers, “Hey, I’m free later this week, if you want to maybe go on a date or something.”

It takes Koushi a moment to even register that he straight up just calls it a date.  
And it takes Koushi a moment longer to stammer out a sloppy affirmation that he wants to go on the date.

Koushi’s only walked about two meters from the gym when he sends a scrambled text to Asahi.

‹‹ Meet me in the commons room of my dorm when u get off work  
‹‹ I’m ordering a pizza I am in desperate need

›› Suga you just got done working out??

‹‹ I said he had a nice ass  
‹‹ Before I even said hello

›› ,  
›› I’ll stop by the store and grab some sodas

“That doesn’t even look like an animal of this decade. That looks like a tiny dinosaur,” Koushi says.

“I mean, they aren’t. Of this decade, I mean. Pangolins are considered prehistoric and have been around for years,” Asahi says, letting Koushi get one more look at the image of the animal on his phone before setting his phone down next to his book.

It’s late morning, and Koushi’s just gotten out of his only Tuesday class.  
He had suggested to Asahi that they grab coffee before he goes on his date with Daichi later that afternoon, and, unsurprisingly, Asahi brought his homework.

Koushi crosses his arms.  
“Then why aren’t they more well-known? If I’d known about this animal sooner, 8 year old me would definitely have put it on his neverending ‘animals to someday have as a pet’ list.”

“They’re endangered, Suga.”

“I’d protect them!”

Asahi sits back in his chair and turns the page of his notebook.  
“Well, anyway. You and Daichi are going on a date, right? You gonna make it official today?”

“Well, I mean, like, why rush things? I don’t even know if he, like, wants to actually date or whatever,” Koushi spins his coffee cup in his hands and squirms in his seat.

Asahi tilts his head with a pointed look, quirking his eyebrows.  
“You’re kidding me.”

“What?”

“All you’ve _done_ since you two met is flirt! _He_ asked you on this date! What the hell do you mean ‘if’ he wants to date you?” Asahi gestures his hands incredulously.

“I mean, it’s not like I’ve _actually_ made a move or anything.”

“Right. So calling his ass nice wasn’t making a move or anything.”

“STOP STOP STOP SHUT UPPP! WE AGREED NOT TO BRING THAT UP!” Koushi wails, covering his face with his hands.

“I’m going to be sad for you if you don’t end this date with a boyfriend, Suga.”

Koushi looks up from his hands and pouts.  
“I should be saying that to _you_ , Asahi. You still don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend.”

Asahi shrugs. “I’ve told you before, I don’t really mind.”

“But if Daichi and I end up dating somehow, I’ll feel bad if you have to third wheel us.”

“You _will_ end up dating,” Asahi says matter-of-factly, “And it’s bold of you to assume that I’ll put up with third wheeling. Either I stay at home watching animal docs while you go have your little dates or I will _shove_ myself between you two to keep you from making me a third wheel. Don’t underestimate me.”

Koushi grins. “You can be our honorary boyfriend. Together, we’ll throw eggs at my RA’s car during a romantic sunset, and I’ll swoon over Daichi’s muscles, and you’ll tell us weird animal facts. It will be an evening to remember.”

“Your poor RA. I’m going to bring him apologetic flowers one of these days. Flowers from your shop.”

“He loves me.”

“He’s obligated to. He’s an RA.”

The first thing Koushi notices is Daichi’s pastel orange casual button-up that looks incredibly handsome on him.  
Koushi himself is wearing a sweater with a flower design on it, but he feels almost underdressed with how nice Daichi looks.

The second thing Koushi notices is how Daichi has dimples when he smiles. Koushi’s not sure how he didn’t notice that the other two times they’ve talked, but he’s just now noticing it, and he’s starting to feel a little light-headed.

“You look nice,” is the first thing out of Daichi’s mouth.  
No cheesy lines, no flirty quips, just a genuine compliment.

Koushi’s already melting.

“I was just thinking that about you,” Koushi admits sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Daichi chuckles lightly as he says, “I was thinking we could just walk around for a bit, get to know each other. Then dinner later? Or is that too lame for a date?”

Koushi shakes his head, maybe a little too vigorously. “It’s perfect.”

Daichi laughs again and holds his hand out like he’s trying to give something to Koushi.  
“Alright, good. Here, take this.”

Koushi curiously opens his palm to take whatever it is and Daichi smoothly slides his own hand into Koushi’s.

Koushi swoons.  
Flawless. He’s never seen anything so smooth in his _life_.  
How is Daichi so good at this? How has he consistently been so damn smooth?

Daichi _knows_ too, Koushi can tell. He’s holding back a smirk at Koushi’s red face.

“So, flower shop, huh?” Daichi prods a conversation.

Koushi answers, “Yeah. It’s my mother’s, but I help out. I mostly just run the cash register. It’s called The Flower Cart.”

“It sounds nice,” Daichi smiles, “I should stop by soon and get some flowers.”

“Oh? What’s the occasion?”

“You.”

Dammit. Koushi’s a puddle all over again.  
He clears his throat hurriedly to cover up for his flustered state.

“What about you?” he asks, voice slightly cracking. “Do you just do training or…?”

“Nah, I’ve got a couple jobs,” Daichi answers with a shrug. “I also help manage a concert hall, do a bit of waiting tables at various restaurants, things like that.”

“Sounds like you’re a pretty busy person,” Koushi observes.

“It can be hectic, but I find time. It’s kind of exciting, having so many things to do.”

Koushi secretly hopes he can be one of those things.  
...He mentally slaps himself for that one.

Koushi instead replies, “Well, I guess that explains how you’re so charismatic. Lots of practice, huh?”

“If you’re surrounded by enough people, you start to learn how to be friendly, yeah. This is the first time I’ve tried flirting, though,” Daichi admits bashfully.

Koushi can’t help his jaw dropping.  
“You’ve never flirted before?! I would have thought you flirted with everyone!”

Daichi laughs sheepishly. “Am I that good? I’ve kind of just been making this all up as I go.”

“Wh- are you kidding? I’ve been swooning this whole time! I’m like, actually kind of jealous that you’re so good!”

“I’m glad it’s working, then!” Daichi chuckles with a wide grin.

It’s not until later while they’re chatting that Koushi realizes that the first time Daichi tried flirting was with _him._  
That definitely means Daichi’s into him, right? Koushi wouldn’t flirt with someone he’s not interested in, so Daichi definitely wouldn’t either, right?

Admitting that he’s flirting in the first place is kind of like an indirect confession, isn’t it?

They’re sitting across from each other in a small restaurant when Koushi begins to work himself up to ask Daichi out properly.

The restaurant isn’t fancy or anything, but it’s not a grimey fast food place either.  
A handful of people are there, but it’s relatively quiet for the amount.

Koushi’s getting nervous suddenly.  
It’s not like he’s never dated anyone, of course. He dated one or two people in highschool and even confessed to one of them.

But confessing in highschool and confessing as an adult feel like two very different experiences.

“How long have you and Asahi been friends?” Daichi strikes up a conversation casually, breaking Koushi out of his concentration.

“Since elementary school, I think? We’ve been best friends forever,” Koushi says with a dismissive wave. “I was actually trying to get him to date someone when I met you.”

“He’s a nice guy. Bokuto usually is the one training him when he comes in, but I talk to him sometimes. He’s talked about you before.”

Koushi half-way chokes on his water.  
“What has he said?”  
Daichi barks a laugh. “That you’re a good friend, but a little wild, haha.”

“You accidentally set a trashcan on fire once and I’m ‘wild’,” Koushi jokes, making air quotes.

“Did you say you were trying to get him to date someone?”

Koushi sits back in his chair, sighing a little.  
“Yeah, he’s never really been interested in dating. But I guess if he’s happy like that, it’s fine. I ended up trying to get someone to date _me _instead, anyway.”__

__Daichi raises an eyebrow with an adorable smirk.  
“It’s working.”_ _

__“That’s my line.”_ _

__Daichi beams and Koushi almost has to squint._ _

__“Speaking of which,” Daichi says, sitting up a bit in his chair. “This has all been going pretty well. I guess now would be the appropriate time to ask if you want to go out?_ _

__Koushi sputters pathetically.  
It’s probably better that Daichi was the one to ask, anyway. Koushi’s pretty sure he’d stumble over his words or something if he did it._ _

__He admits, “I was thinking of ways to ask you that.”_ _

__“Saved you the trouble, then,” Daichi grins. “I’ll take that as a yes?”_ _

__“I didn’t accidentally call your ass nice just to say no to dating you.”_ _

__“That’s fair.”_ _

__

__Daichi’s walking him back to campus, holding his hand.  
Koushi kind of has butterflies in his stomach. He’s not even sure when he was last so giddy._ _

__Just outside of campus, Daichi stops and turns to him to say goodbye._ _

__“I’ll text you later,” Daichi promises, then leans over and kisses Koushi on the cheek._ _

__God, Koushi’s legs feel like jelly.  
But he regains himself enough to snatch Daichi’s arm before he can walk away and pull him back in for a proper kiss._ _

__It’s fairly short and admittedly, Koushi hasn’t kissed anyone since highschool so he’s sure the kiss isn’t great. His lips are a little chapped too, damn it.  
But the kiss still send electricity all through his body, and Daichi lingers a bit longer before they pull away._ _

__This time, Koushi gets to see Daichi’s face turn red and it’s so, _so_ worth all of his pathetic blundering from before._ _

__“S-see you,” Daichi mutters awkwardly before turning to walk away.  
He gets about five steps before he turns back and waves with a shy smile._ _

__Ugh, Koushi’s heart skips a beat._ _

__

__When Koushi walks into his dorm building, he’s greeted by Asahi sitting in the commons room with a small cake, a party hat, and a couple of Koushi’s dormmates._ _

__“Please tell me you guys ended up dating, because this will be extremely awkward if not,” he says with a serious face._ _

__Koushi breaks into a laugh and gives Asahi a brief half-hug.  
“We are. You threw a party for me?”_ _

__Asahi rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“I thought you’d like it. I met some of your friends, too.”_ _

__Koushi slaps him on the back playfully.  
“Look at you, being all social! Unless you plan on sneaking off to watch Planet Earth now. I’m not letting you out of my sights.”_ _

__Asahi throws his hands up in surrender, shaking his head.  
“I’m not! Your dormmates saw me with a cake and they actually convinced me to set up this whole party. I’m making friends, I promise.”_ _

__“And potential boyfriends and girlfriends.”  
Koushi nods with mock sage._ _

__“Do you want your cake or not.”_ _

__“Does it say ‘Congrats on your date’ on it? Did you make this cake yourself?”_ _

__Asahi runs a hand through his hair.  
“I got it done at the store. They gave me weird looks.”_ _

__Koushi snorts, punching Asahi’s shoulder.  
“Thanks, Asahi. It’s really sweet of you.”_ _

__“Aw, it’s nothing. Now where’s your RA? I want to personally apologize to him.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> is my bias for buff bokuto showing? whoops
> 
> >[follow my tumblr and come chat!](https://fliicke.tumblr.com/)  
> >[follow my twitter, where i sometimes post wip snippets!](https://twitter.com/fliicke)


End file.
